The overall objective of the project is to explore and assess television's independent contribution to the development of adolescent's knowledge, images and values. Through longitudinal analysis, the study examines patterns of media use and their possible causal links to beliefs, aspirations and expectations. Particular emphasis is given to the social context of television viewing, examining the influence of family, school and social factors. The study addresses the extent to which conceptions of heavy versus light television viewers reflect the images and patterns of the world depicted on television. The association between viewing and conceptions of important aspects of social reality--including law enforcement, crime, occupational stereotypes and the nature and role of men and women--is explored over time. Aspirations and expectations about education, occupations and family life are analyzed to assess the influence of television-derived imagery, stereotypes and models. The correlates and effects of television viewing over time are analyzed in relation to important background or control variables, such as age, gender, social class, IQ, content perferences, family "rules" for TV viewing, and so on. The relationship of TV viewing to other media use and to other activities such as school, sports and social participation--is also explored. The study involves data obtained from a three-year panel of 215 adolescents, a two-year panel of about 200 adolescents, and three larger cross-sectional samples.